1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fish breeding apparatus with an exchangeable net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often, when a certain period of time has passed, dead microorganisms in the sea and live bait remains can to a net of a fish breeding apparatus if the sea water becomes inactive and circulation of the sea water becomes low. If this state is left as it is, fish do not grow well and, at worst, may die. To avoid the above mentioned problem, the net usually must be exchanged every two or three months by one of the following two methods:
(a) Divers join an end of an old net to an end of a new net, and the old and new nets are exchanged by making use of two boats with the old net being coiled up into one boat, and the new net being paid out from the other boat; or
(b) A new fish cage is prepared in advance and then fish in an old net or cage already in use are taken out of the old net or cage and put into the new fish cage.
These prior art methods are disadvantageous in that troublesome and time-consuming work, such as joining old and new nets or transferring fish from an old net to a new net.